Data congestion is becoming more and more intense due to the diversity of contents in communication systems and the increase of high capacity contents such as High Definition (HD) contents and Ultra High Definition (UHD) contents. Due to this situation, contents sent from a sender (for example, Host A) are not normally transmitted to a receiver (e.g., Host B), and a part of the content is lost on route.
In general, since data is transmitted in units of packets, loss of contents occurs in units of packets. Hereinafter, a packet is mixed and used with the same concept as data. The packet includes a block (payload), address information (e.g., a source address and a destination address), and management information (e.g., a header) of data to be transmitted. Therefore, when a packet loss occurs in the network, the receiver cannot receive the lost packet so that the data and management information in the lost packet cannot be known. Therefore, it causes deterioration of audio quality, degradation of video image quality or an image breaking, an omission of a subtitle, a loss of a file and the like making an inconvenience for a user.
For this reason, an Application Layer Forward Error Correction (AL-FEC) is required as a method for reconstructing data loss caused by a network. To this end, a method for configuring an FEC packet and transmitting and receiving the packet is required.
Meanwhile, as the convergence of broadcasting and communication proceeds, multimedia services through various media have been popularized. That is, services which use existing broadcasting media such as terrestrial, satellite, and a cable, are diversified based on a digital scheme, and simultaneously, mobile broadcast services such as Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB), Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) and Advanced Television System Committee-Mobile/Handheld (ATSC-M/H) and converged services, such as an Internet Protocol TV (IPTV) and a smart TV, have appeared. In addition, the Advanced Television System Committee (ATSC) 3.0 standard is being discussed recently, and a technology for adaptively providing an optimal service to various terminals and a variable channel environment in a hybrid network environment of a broadcasting network and the Internet has been required.